scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HappyMasky
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Crusader page. See for information on how to edit wiki pages. If you need help with anything, click [[User talk:Maxwell the scribblenaut|'here']] and ask a question. It always looks like we are fighting with edits lol. We both keep making millions of them. I think we are one of the few big editors anymore tbh. Have a great day aha Hicupalot Admin You seem to know exactly what you're doing with editing, and also making an impressive amount of pages. I hardly use wikia these days, so I'm giving you admin rights so you can fight vandalism better and do more under the hood of the wiki if you want to. Thanks! User:Psychicken17 (talk) 01:08, October 22, 2018 (UTC) I found some really cool glitches with 2 adjectives it would be cool if you can put tjem in the glitches category Sticky is really glitchy If you make an item windy and handheld you can fly but then you'll die Silviu's problem. Hello my name is Silviu! I'm new to this wikia and I have few problems.. 1. The user talk. The user talk can be changed in Admin's panel which it organises and doesn't get deleted by vandalisers and is more effective to talk also you get a nortification, can you please change it? 2. Aichmophobic I tried to test Aichmophobic, Aichmophobia or Belonephobia is a morbid fear of sharp, pointy things. (e.g pencil), I tried fork, knife, pencil and even an axe, I equip them and dropped them, the entities with Aichmophobia didn't do anything, probable I'm playing a older version of the game or they forgot to script it. Silviu! 08:10, November 25, 2018 (UTC) I'm Back Sorry I was out for two weeks without giving notice. I hade some college work to solve so I coudln't work on the Scribblenauts wikia, I will go back to my things. Also, thanks to fixing to the infobox, I knew this problem wasn't going to ruin the world :P No problem, I noticed something if you see the infobox doesn't display (e.g image) go on infobox tab, if this template is from infobox try from format tab. (Insert tab). Silviu! 08:16, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Please P-ban this user Silviu! 05:57, December 9, 2018 (UTC) =Mother F*cking D*ck= Reason: IQ seem kinda off. Reason: Vandalising Done! HappyMasky (talk) 06:41, December 9, 2018 (UTC) 'Thanks I appreciate it' Silviu! 05:09, December 10, 2018 (UTC) I saw a bad comment. I saw this comment on John Gavin: *John gavin is an idiotic ***head (censored the bad word) Remove this comment, Also a reply was made to it after the day it was made (December 8, 2018) and this is what it said: *It sounds like you describing youself. (oddly yourself is misspelled) ROBLOXNoob246 (talk) 03:25, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Hello. Done! Comment was deleted. HappyMasky (talk) 19:43, February 2, 2019 (UTC) ,,,,, No problem. I'm going to get the game soon, so I'm going to be ready to use this wiki for a guide. I'm thinking unlimited or showdown. The vandalism problem Do you protect articles that have great sense? If you don't, you definitely should, so vandalism decreases on the wiki. You can suggest pages you think should be protected, I'm going to protect every featured page from unregistered users HappyMasky (talk) 17:28, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Hey HappyMasky! Suggestion Hey HappyMasky! I want this wikia to be more modern, can you please go to 'Admin Dashboard '''and then press '''Wiki Features '''and then scroll down untill you see ''Message Wall and turn it on, please? How you can see, it will benefits us, no comments being mixed up and it's more ordered up, no vandalizator will delete it and there won't be complicated stuff. Thank you! Silviu! 18:04, April 15, 2019 (UTC)